Tales of a Past Life
by Jack of All Suits
Summary: While staying at Luin for a week, Kratos visits the home of Anna's parents, and tells Lloyd the story behind the massive Sakura Tree that looms before it.


**Look over here everyone! That's right, brand new One-Shot by yours truly! Now, first of all, this WILL contain lots of spoilers, so if you don't like that, stop reading right now and find a spoilerless fic elsewhere. Now, where was I? Oh yes, this takes place after you have completed the game to the point where you've revived Luin and know that Anna lived there. I'm changing the setting around so that Luin is much bigger then it appears, so it will fit the story!**

**Now, a disclaimer: I don't own ToS. Some other lucky people do. So NYAH!

* * *

**

**_Tales of a Past Life

* * *

_**

Sunset was still several hours off, and yet the streets were vacant. Families were inside their houses, laughing over hot turkey, or maybe even some delicious stew. The soon-to-be heroes of the world were taking a much-needed break before they attacked Mithos. A break they had used to save up enough gald to help Pietro bring Luin back from its devastation. Just today, they had completed the new city, and it was gorgeous. The fountain was restored to its original glory and now sprinkled water over the statue of Lloyd, the children danced around the tall figure of Sheena while Raine's statue watched over the Mayor's home. While the city had been improved, whatever hadn't been destroyed by desians remained. Such things brought painful memories back to a member of the group as he sat upon the branch of a massive Sakura Tree that stood guard over a rather miniscule house.

Kratos Aurion let out a tremendous sigh. Fifteen years ago he had had a family. Fifteen years ago he'd been happy. "Dwelling on the past does nothing to aid the future." He reprimanded himself quietly, looking around the streets. He could picture the scene back at the inn:

Lloyd would be telling Colette something he found funny and she would laugh, just to make him happy. Regal and Presea would probably be at the end of the long table, talking about one thing or another. Raine would end up slapping Genis for making a rude remark about Lloyd's intelligence and Sheena would tell Colette not to laugh at Lloyd's jokes, because they weren't funny.

The ancient being sighed again, louder this time. Everything was so predictable. Everything fell into the same order, time after time again. "Why?" he asked aloud, listening as his solitary voice echoed through the bright city.

"Why what?" Kratos nearly jumped but succeeded in merely clenching his teeth. There was Lloyd, at the base of the tree, staring up at him.

"Nothing of importance." Kratos shrugged, swiftly catching two falling petals and running a finger over the smooth surface. "Just thinking about a past life."

"Heh, which one?" Lloyd laughed and Kratos raised an eyebrow in question. "Well," He explained, "You've been alive for four thousand years. You've been a kid," Kratos snorted, "and a hero of the Kharlan War." Lloyd continued, "And even an angel!"

Kratos shrugged. "Does the answer 'all of the above' fit in here?" He asked with a hint of amusement.

Lloyd shrugged, then focused on the tree Kratos was sitting in. "That's a huge tree." He said suddenly. "I bet it's been around for ages."

Kratos opened one eye to observe the swordsman. "It's been here for fifteen years, but when it was moved it was already twenty." He explained quickly. "The old couple who lived in that house had a fondness for the cherry blossoms."

Lloyd nodded, then frowned. "I never noticed this tree before, I wonder why, I mean, it has pink leaves!" Lloyd reached up and plucked off a blossom, spinning it between his fingers.

"They bloom in the spring, last time we were here was late winter, the tree was bare." Kratos watched a look of understanding overcome Lloyd's features, and was surprised to find shock mingled in as well. "It's weird." The youth explained, "It feels like a lot more then a few months have past since we were here, Y'know?"

Kratos nodded. "Yes. It feels like so much more." He looked at the house with a look that was new to Lloyd; longing.

"Is something wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"Just thinking…" Kratos said avoiding eye contact with the boy.

"Hey, could I come up there, that branch looks pretty strong." Lloyd smiled happily when Kratos nodded. With a few easy jumps he flopped down next to the other swordsman. "Who lived in that house? Did you know them?"

At this Kratos laughed quietly, but with only a trace of amusement. "Did I know them? Heh, you were the one attached to them."

Lloyd gaped at Kratos and spun around into a cross-legged position facing him. "What? Who were they? Tell me. I know you know!"

Kratos sighed and looked at the sky. "I suppose there is enough time. The people who lived there were Anna's parents, your grandparents…"

**Flashback**

"Oh, stop worrying, Kratos! I just wanna visit for a while, besides, I'm sure Lloyd wants to see his Grandma and Grandpa!" Anna smiled widely and skipped ahead with the tiny three-year boy. "Grammy! Grampy!" He cheered.

Kratos sighed and hung his head. Why did they deliberately go against everything he said? If he said 'let's stay on the bridge, and avoid jumping off of it' they'd say 'let's jump!' then again, knowing Anna's intelligence level, and Lloyd's age, that really didn't surprise him anymore.

"Oh come on, Honey! Last time we visited _someone_ didn't want to leave without a bag of brownies!" Anna nudged Kratos' ribs playfully and he smiled weakly. "They were very good." He explained exasperatedly.

"That's what they all say." Anna said happily.

"Yeaaahhhh, Daddyyy." Lloyd added, latching onto Kratos' leg, making the angel cringe. While other people like old ladies in front of fabric shops found this adorable; _they_ didn't have to walk around like it. "Lloyd… remember, Daddy doesn't like that." Kratos reasoned with the child.

Lloyd didn't let go he had an idea of his own. "Shoulders?" he asked hopefully, looking up.

Kratos sighed. "Will you let go?" He asked in return.

"Uhuh!" Lloyd nodded and held out his hands.

"Okay! Up you go!" Kratos lifted Lloyd onto his shoulders and looked at Anna, who was snickering quietly. "And I always thought you were the stone man." She joked.

"What does that mean?" He asked. Anna shrugged, "I mean, you just let a three-year-old win an argument!"

"We're here." Kratos said, avoiding her last statement. "Knock the door, Lloyd."

The child complied and rapped merrily on the thick oak door, it swung open to reveal an aged woman, about an inch shorter then Kratos, with very short, curled brown hair that had many grayed hairs mixed in. "Oh, Anna! Kratos!" The angel sidestepped so the mother and daughter could hug. "And this must be Lloyd! Oh, hello honey!" She waved at the little boy and he waved joyfully back. "Hiya!" Kratos took him off his shoulders and Anna's mother instantly scooped him into a tight hug. "I'm your grandma May!"

Kratos couldn't help but smile at the new person who joined May at the door. He was evidently older, with only wisps of gray hair left on his head, but, just like his wife, he seemed to be the epitome of happiness. "Hello, hello, hello!" He said, wrapping bother Kratos and Anna in a bone-crushing hug. "And hello Lloyd!" The young child gave a shrill squeal when he was lifted into the air in a tight hug. "Now, come inside! Hurry up now, don't wanna let the heat out, do we Lloyd?"

Lloyd had evidently taken a liking to his grandparents, because he turned around immediately and pulled Kratos and Anna into the sweltering home.

The walls were rich golden, with small images of flowers painted in. The living room was the same color, but the floor was covered by soft white carpet. When they all walked in, the floor seemed to mold around Kratos' feet. He glanced around the room and at on the floor, ignoring the overstuffed chair nearby.

Anna's mother looked down at him from Lloyd, who was balanced, on her husband Selby's knee. "Oh, yes. Kratos!" Said angel looked up from observing the coffee table, "You still have that lovely dog, don't you?" Kratos nodded, thinking of Noishe, who was waiting outside the city. "Oh wonderful! You see. We found a little Sakura Tree; just a few minutes walk west! We were wondering if you and Noishe would go get it for us? We have a wagon if you need it."

Kratos nodded and stood up. "It is blooming, correct?" He asked quietly, staring at Anna, Her father, and Lloyd, who were all laughing over something.

"Oh yes," May said in a chiding voice, "That's how us two old folks found it. Your young eyes will find it much faster then we did. It's quite small, you won't have any trouble." She patted his head merrily and turned away fast enough to avoid spotting his look of shock, then annoyance as he headed out the door.

"…Small…" Kratos had just reached the 'small' tree, only to find it towering over him like a schoolyard bully. "Small? This thing…" He shook his head. He had already promised that he would bring it back, and he would.

Arming himself with a shovel, Kratos Aurion, angel of Cruxis, began to dig.

**Five hours later**

Kratos let out a heavy sigh and was mimicked by the protozoan beside him. The tree was now out of the ground, and they were in the process of lifting it onto the wagon. "One…more…push…" Kratos muttered, shoving his back against the bark one last time and watching the tree land with a thud on the wagon's floor. "Perfect…" Kratos took a deep breath and leaned against the roots quietly. Even with angel strength that hadn't been easy. "Come Noishe." He called. Said Protozoan walked over and yelped when he was tied to the wagon. "Sorry, but you're going to have to pull." Kratos apologized quietly.

"Whine…" Noishe looked pleadingly at his old friend.

"No."

"Gr." Noishe snarled and took off at a heavy run, or rather, a heavy run for a human. "Noishe! Get back here! I can't summon my wings, there may be someone watching!" Kratos roared angrily and charged after the ancient being, having the nasty feeling that Noishe was enjoying this greatly.

After five minutes of running heavily, Kratos looked up to see himself in Luin. "Finally…" he breathed, skidding to a halt outside Anna's parent's house to find Noishe munching happily on a massive chunk of turkey.

"Yes… you're quite a good dog, Noishe, coming here without any help at all." May cooed while Lloyd attached himself to the 'dog' "Noishie's a good doggy! Right Grammy?" He looked up at the elderly woman, who nodded happily "Yes he is, Lloyd."

Anna caught Kratos' eye and through one exasperated look realized what had happened. However, instead of scolding him, she reached over and joined in the praising of Noishe. "Good job Noishe, you gave Kratos enough exorcise to do him a year!" She laughed while her husband spluttered helplessly. "Let's get this tree planted!" George announced from the door. He looked at the large tree that was covering their fair-sized wagon and whistled. "It grew…"

Kratos walked over and frowned darkly. "I thought when you said small, you meant five feet high…" he grumbled.

George laughed heartily and patted Kratos' shoulder. "After twenty years I suppose they grow up." He explained merrily.

Kratos nearly choked on his own tongue. "Twenty years? You made me pluck a twenty-year-old tree out of the ground?"

George smiled. "I figured if you're strong enough to make my daughter as proud of you as she is, then you have to be pretty damn strong."

Kratos felt his face heat up and he coughed. "Well… I suppose I will plant it now." He said, inching away from the old, balding man, who was chuckled with amusement.

Anna looked up from Lloyd to see Kratos eyeing the large Sakura tree from different spots. "Right here." He muttered, and began to dig, about twenty feet from the house. "Why right there?" She questioned, walking over and leaning on his shoulder. "Wouldn't it be better if it was nice and close to the house?"

Kratos looked down at Anna and felt a tiny smile to grace his face. "This tree will continue growing for a long time, if it were any closer in twenty years it would hide it from view." He looked back at Her parents, who were playing some sort of game with Lloyd.

Anna smiled and hugged him, "They're really grateful for this, Kratos. I was the oldest, and when they found it, even together we couldn't lift it."

Kratos frowned in confusion. "Surely you can't be serious. It's twenty years old and I lifted it, with Noishe. My angel strength gives me the strength of several men, and Noishe is almost equally strong. Twenty years ago it couldn't have been over five or six feet tall."

Anna shrugged. "Mom and Dad got arthritis really early, and I was only seven or eight." She smiled brightly. "But now you came and did it for them! They're really happy." She pointed towards the elderly citizens while they chatted merrily with Lloyd.

Kratos blinked, then looked away, staring at the ground. "I have to keep digging, if the tree stays like it is overnight, it will die." He looked at Anna, then smiled very faintly. "It won't take too long." He assured her.

He was wrong on that note. It took him a good three hours to dig a massive hole to fit the Sakura Tree, and even with Noishe Kratos could have sworn his back had broken while he moved it into it's new home.

But now his job was complete, and May and George were beside themselves with glee. "Oh it's absolutely beautiful, Kratos!" May cried, taking the Seraphim into a tight hug, regardless of the soil that covered him. "…Anna…" Kratos looked towards Anna for help. He wasn't used to this many hugs in one day. He gulped to find Anna was smiling tearfully. '_She didn't tell me it was so important_' he thought with a frown while he awkwardly returned the hug.

Lloyd took this moment to save his father from his current situation. "Daddy made Grammy happy! If I said I hurt my back would everyone be happy even more?" He smiled; having guessed that it was Kratos quiet complaints about back pain that had lightened the mood even more.

May laughed airily and scooped the toddler into her arms. "No, you silly little boy, we're happy because your daddy planted that big ol' tree!" She gestured towards the brilliant, blooming Sakura Tree.

"I sawed Daddy digging! Noishiekins tried to help but got Daddy's feet dirty! He laughed openly and Noishe padded over to them, wagging his tail in brief apology towards Kratos before licking Lloyd's face pleasantly.

May clapped her hands together as George walked out of the house, staring up at the tree before smiling broadly. "I daresay we all deserve a wonderful meal!" He insisted while ushering them all into the kitchen where a magnificent meal was spread out (With no tomatoes at all, to Kratos' relief). Most of it had meat involved somehow, except for a few salads. With a small, grateful smile Kratos reached over and stabbed a piece of pork for himself before cutting Lloyd's meal into small pieces. "Cheers!" George exclaimed, downing his glass of wine and burping loudly, much to Lloyd delight.

Later that evening Kratos walked past the room Lloyd would be staying in while they visited. George was reading him a story, and the boy was happily snuggled into his grandfather's lap, listening to him go on about 'The Happy Bunny Named Justin.' Before he went outside, Kratos thought very briefly about his own father, a man that hadn't even passed through his mind for four thousand years. As he climbed into the tree and stared into the sky, he wondered about many things. '_Amazing…_' he thought '_One grandparent reading to their grandchild has made me think so much.'_ He smirked, "Anna is right." He admitted to the night sky, "I think too much sometimes."

**End (Long) flashback**

Lloyd looked at his father, then at the tree, then at Kratos again. "Are you serious?" he asked. Kratos nodded, "I am." Lloyd shook his head in shock. "I don't believe you." He said defiantly.

Kratos shrugged, he had expected this. "Follow me." He said quietly, leaping onto the ground and glancing at the dying threads of sunlight. They didn't have much time. He walked over to the house and stared at the door. Was it locked? He twisted the knob and heard a crack. Well, whatever lock there had been wasn't there now. With minimal effort the seraphim pushed open the door, stepping into the dust-covered hall. Lloyd followed him, and looked around, feeling rather unnerved. "What are you gonna show me?" he asked suspiciously.

"This." Kratos had entered the kitchen, wasting a second to stare at the table, as if expecting the massive meal to still be there. His heart sank to find it dusty and clear of all food. For once he wished he could go back to the way things used to be.

"Er… Kratos?" Lloyd watched the man stare at the old table.

Kratos looked up with a jolt. "Oh, yes… of course." He walked to the opposite side of the small room and pulled open a drawer. "She had it in here, and died only months after we left, so…" He pulled out an old, yellowing sheet of paper. "Here, as you can tell, your writing hasn't improved much."

Lloyd took the page and stared at it in shock. There, written in bright red crayon were the massive, untidy words '_Ie lovv mi Gramy and grampee' _He looked at Kratos, then back at the messy piece of art, a smile slowly but steadily growing on his lips. "Wow." Was all he uttered, looking around the kitchen with a new expression of understanding.

Kratos frowned. "Lloyd, the others will be looking for us, let us return to the inn."

Lloyd looked up and smiled broadly. "Will you tell us a few storied about your past?" He asked.

Kratos blinked. "What do you mean by past?" he asked.

Lloyd shrugged. "Like your time as a kid, or maybe when you stopped the Kharlan War!"

Kratos smiled a genuine smile and nodded. "I think I'd like that."

**And DONE! So, what did y'all think? Good, okay, bad, spawn of the devil? Now, a question; should I turn this in a multichapter fic? As in, each chapter is a short little tale about Kratos' past. Some may be funny; some may be serious, while another may be filled with action!**


End file.
